


The Baseball Epilogue

by RaceCloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceCloud/pseuds/RaceCloud
Summary: Post Season 5 content. With the story all wrapped up, it's time to settle all the loose ends once and for all the only way that feels right:Baseball!What are the teams? Who's leading them? Why? And what are the stakes? Read on and find out!Reasonably funny. Rated T for some suggestive jokes.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	The Baseball Epilogue

“So basically,” Catra explained, “What I mean to say is you’re welcome. You know, for kissing Adora and saving the universe.”

“Uh huh,” Glimmer said absentmindedly while sitting at a desk, reading some redecoration plans for Bright Moon. Catra lay close by on a table where she wasn’t supposed to be laying. “I’m sure kissing Adora was a huge inconvenience for you.”

“Not that you have to thank me for any of it, of course. I’m super humble now.”

“I can tell.”

“Seriously, I could go on and on about how great I am, but that wouldn’t be humble. So I’m not gonna.”

“Good.”

“Unless if you want me to.”

“No, I already think you’re the best, Catra.”

“I knew that. Makes sense why you let me join the fight against Horde Prime. I did lead the Horde in victory against the Rebellion after all.”

That made Glimmer look up from what she was doing.

“You led the What in victory against Who?”

“The Horde? In victory against the Rebellion? You were there.”

“I wasn’t—the Horde didn’t win! The Rebellion won! She-Ra banished Horde Prime!”

Catra moved to a sitting position and faced Glimmer.

“No, _we_ won against Horde Prime’s Horde, sure. But, like, the Etherian Horde? Hordak’s Horde or whatever. We won against the Rebellion. Then Horde Prime came in and stomped everything.”

“You didn’t win! The Rebellion had your armies beaten!”

“More like we had ourselves beaten. If Hordak and I hadn’t ripped each other apart, we would have won. Simple as that, Sparkles.”

Glimmer stood up, anger bubbling within her.

“Then by that logic, there wasn’t even a final battle, really!” Glimmer pointed out. “How can a war conclude if there wasn’t a final battle!?”

Catra opened up her mouth to say something… but then reconsidered and really thought about the question. After a moment, she sighed and laid back down.

“Fine, whatever,” Catra dismissed. “You got me there. No final battle, no conclusive winner. But if it was the Horde at full strength vs. the Rebellion at full strength, the Horde WOULD HAVE won. With me leading it, obviously.”

“You wanna bet!?” Glimmer challenged.

Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“What, you wanna fight each other?”

“What if I do!”

“I’m not gonna fight you, Sparkles,” Catra said with a wave of her hand. “I’d hate to hurt you and then Adora gets mad at me and that’s a road I don’t ever want to go back down. Besides, you’re my friend now. And I don’t fight my friends anymore.”

“That’s very kind of you to say and you’re my friend too!” Glimmer said, accepting the affectious comment but still quite furious. “But now I’m angry and I need to settle this!”

“You want me to go get Scorpia and we guess what number she’s thinking of?” Catra mocked. “She LOVES that game.”

Glimmer turned away in a huff, thoughts racing through her mind. Then something on a nearby shelf caught her eye. A game, huh? A grin spread across her face as she reached for the object and tossed it at Catra. Catra caught it without looking and glanced at what she held in her hand.

“What is this… a ball?”

“A baseball,” Glimmer explained. “It’s a new sport that’s been popping up recently. It’s all the rage.”

“So you REALLY want to decide the end of a worldwide war between the forces of good and evil… with a ball game?”

“You got any better ideas?”

Catra tried to make an effort to think of any other ideas, but she couldn’t drum up the energy. So she shrugged and tossed the ball back to Glimmer.

“Nope. So how do you play this game?”

“Well it’s a team sport. So we’ll each need to pick a team. And since it’s deciding the end of the war, we should only get to pick from whoever fought on which side of the war they were on.”

Catra immediately shot up and hopped off the table. She began to stretch out.

“Sounds good to me,” Catra said, bending her legs to warm up her muscles.

“What are you doing?” Glimmer asked, curious.

“Stretching? Duh.”

“We’re not playing the game today. We still have to practice and stuff.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you stretching?”

“Because Adora fought on both sides of the war. And the first one to ask her to join their team, gets her.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“That’s ridiculous! She never fought in any battles as part of the Horde! And she’s She-Ra! _Princess_ of Power! Hero of the _Rebellion_!”

“She was still part of the Horde at one point. So by what you just said, she qualifies. And if you start splitting hairs about who’s available to what side, this whole recruiting thing is gonna get real messy.”

“Ugh, whatever. Like she would even join the Horde Team if you asked her.”

“Only one way to find out, Sparkles,” Catra said, finishing her stretches with a roll of her shoulders.

“But I don’t even know where Adora is right now!”

Catra titled her head and smiled at Glimmer.

“Aww, that’s a shame,” she said, twisting around and hopping out a nearby window. “BECAUSE I DO!”

Glimmer stood dumbfounded for only a second before she roared in frustration and teleported after Catra.

* * *

Adora was currently located in a nearby garden, speaking to a troop of guards along with Bow, sharing some anecdotes of their many, many adventures.

“…and that was the second time I fought a giant crab,” Adora concluded. The guards were all enraptured by her story and broke out into applause. She was about to go into the third time she fought a giant crab when she was suddenly forced to the ground by two speeding objects hurling themselves directly at her. The objects were Catra and Glimmer, and both of them began to talk very fast and very loud as they leaned directly into Adora’s face.

Bow and the guards looked perplex. He turned to them and apologized.

“Sorry, guys, we’ll… talk to you all later,” he said, waving them goodbye. He turned back around to catch the tail end of the pair’s frantic word vomit. It still made no discernable sense, but it did conclude rather abruptly. The pair sat up and looked expectantly at Adora as if anything they said had made sense.

Adora had only managed to catch a few words here or there, like “war” and “baseball” but nothing was connecting.

“…H-hi you two,” she finally said, an unsure smile on her face. “What’s going on?”

They groaned in unison and hopped off Adora, helping her to her feet.

“I said me and Catra were talking about giving the war a definitive end,” Glimmer explained.

Adora brushed herself off.

“I think it ended pretty definitively,” she said. “I banished Horde Prime right out of Hordak’s body. Doesn’t get any more definitive than that.”

“No, not the war against Horde Prime’s main Horde,” Catra said. “The Etherian Horde. Being led by Hordak and yours truly. That war.”

Adora and Bow exchanged a worried glance. Adora looked back at her other friends.

“You guys… please don’t kill each other,” Adora pleaded. “You remember what Perfuma told you in meditation therapy, Catra? You can resolve your unresolved resolutions through more meaningful means than with violent means. Or something. It sounded really poetic and I’m butchering it, but the point is to NOT kill your friends.”

“I KNOW THAT!” Catra said indignantly, crossing her arms. “…Now. But we were gonna play a baseball game to decide the winner!”

“Does this even really matter?” Bow asked.

“YES!” Both Catra and Glimmer shouted in unison. Bow raised up his hands defensively.

“Okay, okay!” he said. “It’s super important to figure out who won a war through ball games! I got it! But then why did you two jump on Adora?”

“Because she was on both sides, she has to decide whose team she’s on!” Glimmer explained.

“I’m super flattered that you both thought about me immediately,” Adora said timidly, rubbing the back of her neck. “But I don’t even know if I want to play.”

Catra rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please,” she said. “I know your day to day schedule. You’re not THAT busy. You can play one dumb ball game with us.”

Adora sighed in defeat and resigned herself to this future.

“Okay, fine, I’ll play,” she said. “But… what are you two actually playing for?”

Glimmer and Catra looked at each other and shared a shrug.

“Don’t know yet,” Glimmer said.

“Anything serious?” Adora asked carefully.

“Nah,” Catra said. “It’ll probably be something stupid.”

“Great!” Adora exclaimed. “I’m all for something stupid!”

Glimmer smirked at Catra knowingly. Catra glared back, getting the intent. Adora continued.

“So… I should probably play for the Rebellion team? That makes the most sense, maybe...”

“Yes, exactly!” Glimmer said triumphantly. “You never fought a battle against Rebellion, and you were one of its greatest leaders and heroes! You should be on the Rebellion team!”

Adora titled her at Glimmer.

“Yeah, I _guess_ what you’re saying is true. But then again…”

“Hey… Adora?” Catra’s voice was small and weak.

Adora turned to face Catra and her heart melted in an instant. Her girlfriend stood meekly, her arms held gingerly behind her back, her ears turned down in submission, and her mismatched eyes sad and defeated.

“Don’t you want to be on my team?” Catra asked, slowly walking towards Adora. She got right into Adora’s space and placed her hands chastely against her chest, while simultaneously wrapping her tail around their waists. She began to purr gently as she nuzzled her head into Adora’s neck. The Princess of Power’s face turned bright red in response to Catra’s unexpected advances.

“I… I need you… please…” Catra’s words were a sultry whisper.

Adora struggled to find any words of her own.

“Aguh-buh-huh…yeeh sure?”

Catra’s demeanor shifted immediately, happily pulling Adora into a hug.

“Yes!” Catra cried out. “Adora’s on my team!”

“OH COME ON!” Glimmer shouted angrily, throwing out her arms at that sickening display of manipulative villainy.

“You know,” Bow said, stroking his chin, “We’re actually really lucky Catra didn’t know she could do that during the war. We might’ve been in some serious trouble.”

Catra, meanwhile, was busy spinning Adora around in a loving hug.

“Yes yes yes! Horde Girls reunited again!” she called out, finishing her spin. “By the way, this totally counts as you coming back to the Horde. Which I knew you’d do eventually. So I’m right again!”

Adora finally snapped out of her lust-addled daze. She felt immediate disgust with herself for letting Catra manipulate her like that.

“That was really dirty of you, Catra!” Adora’s voice cracked like a whip. Catra’s ears folded back again, this time in genuine submissive concern at angering her girlfriend.

“S-sorry, I just… wanted you on my team is all,” Catra told Adora, her voice low with guilt. “You can change your mind. I won’t hold you to anything.”

Adora sighed and let her anger fade away. She brought her forehead against Catra’s.

“Of course I’ll be on your team, you jerk,” Adora said. “I was always gonna be on your team.”

Catra’s face broke out in a wide grin as she hugged Adora again. Adora returned it happily.

“Let’s win this thing for the Horde!” Adora said with sarcastic resolve.

She gave Glimmer and Bow an awkward smile.

“Sorry, guys,” Adora continued. “I guess I’m defecting.”

As ridiculous as Glimmer thought the arrangement was, she could never stay mad at seeing Adora and Catra happy together.

“It’s fine…” Glimmer said eventually. “I figured we weren’t going to use magic powers anyway so let’s just say _She-Ra_ was the one fighting for the Rebellion.”

“Works for me,” Adora said, chuckling.

“Does that work for you too, Bow? Bow?” Glimmer looked at him but saw that he suddenly looked indignant, crossing his arms and avoiding Glimmer’s gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“I just realized that apparently Adora was your first pick and not me,” Bow said. “And I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Glimmer smiled at him softly.

“Of course you were the first person I thought of,” Glimmer reassured him. “But I knew you were always gonna be on my team. Right?” Glimmer reached out and touched his arm affectionately. Bow cracked an eye and his resolve broke at seeing her face. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

“Yeah, of course,” Bow confirmed.

“I had to try and get Adora before Catra,” Glimmer went on. “You’re loyal to the cause, but you know Adora has her… split allegiances.”

Glimmer waved a hand over to where Adora and Catra were still hugging, Catra resuming her purring as the two swayed in place.

“Yeah, she sure does,” Bow said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Besides, this makes the most sense to me anyway.”

Glimmer shot him a look.

“Really?” she asked incredulously.

“Sure it does! We wouldn’t want to split the Best Friend Squad unevenly! There’s two of us on each team so everything is equal.”

Glimmer smiled and looped her arm through Bow’s.

“Good point,” she said.

“Anyway,” Adora said, pulling out the hug, but still keeping her arm affectionately wrapped around Catra’s waist. “What’s next? I guess we get other team members, learn the rules, find someone to referee…”

“This is actually gonna be kinda fun!” Bow said enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” Glimmer agreed. “We’ll finally settle the score, Horde Scum.”

“Bring it on, Sparkles,” Catra countered, sticking out her tongue.

Adora and Bow both sighed as they resigned themselves to going all-in with this sudden fiery rivalry.

Thus began the lengthy process of recruiting team members.

* * *

In a field outside of Bright Moon, Scorpia and Perfuma were laying in a bed flowers, taking some time for themselves on a warm summer day.

“You know, let me tell ya,” Scorpia was saying, “I’ve always liked flowers, how could someone not, but just listening to how you describe which flowers are which? Making me like them a whole lot more.”

Perfuma giggled and summoned a crown of flowers upon Scorpia’s head.

“I’m glad you’re coming to appreciate the beauty of the natural world as much as I do.”

“Oh yeah, the Fright Zone was pretty cool with its huge trash piles and machinery that never worked and mazes of endless tortured steel, but these flowers? Way cooler. Gosh, I am just so glad we get to have this time of peace and quiet without any sudden interruptions!”

Just then they were suddenly interrupted when Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow appeared. Each pair grabbing Scorpia and Perfuma and pulling them apart in to separate directions. The two just shrugged and smiled at each other, waving goodbye as their friends began hurriedly explaining what they were up to.

* * *

“I suppose we could help you out,” Spinnerella said thoughtfully. “But I don’t feel comfortable getting involved without first setting up exactly what we’re playing for.”

Glimmer, Bow, Netossa, and Spinerella all sat around a small table, drinking tea.

“I’m not sure, yet,” Glimmer said. “Catra and I kinda rushed off without thinking this whole thing through.”

“Truly? How very unlinke you two,” Spinnerella quipped.

“Come on, you know it won’t be anything serious,” Bow assured her while keeping a hand lightly squeezing Glimmer’s leg to let her know she should just let Spinnerella’s comment go.

“Actually,” Netossa said, steepling her fingers menacingly. “I just had the perfect idea about what you two should be playing for.”

* * *

“Is this really all that my decades of planning, organizing, and conquering have been reduced down to?” Hordak asked, leaning against a desk in his and Entrapta’s lab. “A ball game?”

“Yeah, sure is,” Catra said. “Now are you in or out?”

“You know,” Hordak began, his words laced with ill intent, standing to his full height, “I do remember us getting into an altercation shortly before Horde Prime arrived. And how we have not settled that score.”

“Yeah yeah, and I remember you doing all kinds of horrible stuff too. We weren’t good people then, Hordak. So we can either kill each other like the horrible people we used to be or let bygones be bygones and win this war for the Horde, YOUR Horde, once and for all!”

Hordak stood there thinking for a moment. He narrowed his eyes.

“Very well. I’ll join as long as Entrapta is on the team,” he said.

Entrapta looked up from the technological nightmare she was tinkering with.

“You want me to join you in a competitive team sporting event?” She asked.

“We are lab partners, are we not?” Hordak asked in return. “We should conduct this social experiment together.”

Entrapta flung herself across the room, smooshing Hordak’s face between her hair tails.

“That sounds most intriguing!” she said excitedly. “Being invited to participate as an active member of a sporting event would be quite the new experience to study! I am in as well!”

* * *

“I’m out,” Mermista said with zero energy in her voice.

“But… but think of the ADVENTURE!” Sea Hawk pleaded with all of the energy in his voice.

“It’s a GAME, not an ADVENTURE,” Mermista sulked. “A game against a bunch of jerks that I don’t like, and Adora for some reason, who spent years making our lives suuuuuuuuuck.”

“But… ADVENTURE!” Sea Hawk tried again, desperately.

“You know,” Glimmer said, “We were talking with Netossa and we think we came up with something that might make you want to join.”

“I doubt it.”

Glimmer explained the conditions for losing the game.

Mermista sat on her throne in deep, contemplating thought.

“And if the Horde Team loses, that would happen to Catra?” she asked.

“Yup,” Glimmer confirmed.

Mermista sighed in exasperation, dramatically throwing herself across her throne.

“FINE,” she said, causing Sea Hawk to explode in a loud huzzah of victory.

* * *

“I don’t know if you understand this, but we HATE you,” Lonnie said. “And we’re not exactly fans of you either, Adora. Doesn’t matter if you saved the universe because of how in love you are with each other or whatever. You’re still jerks. Seriously, you were awful to us. Why would we ever want to spend another second with you?”

“Because… I’m sorry,” Catra said, bowing her head. “I was an awful leader, an even worse friend, and I didn’t deserve any of you then and definitely not now. But I want to try and make things better and I really want you guys there with me. I have no right to ask, but I’m hoping that you’ll give me a chance to be the leader and friend I should have been to you from the beginning. I mean… it wasn’t all bad. There were one or two good moments, right?”

Lonnie creased her brow.

“…MAYBE one or two,” Lonnie said slowly. “And it might’ve actually been one or two. And just in the fake reality we were stuck in that one time. Because of you.”

“...You’ll have a little fun while doing it?” Adora tried, clumsily.

Lonnie and Rogelio still looked unconvinced.

“I’m in,” said Kyle. Lonnie groaned loudly, slapping her forehead.

“Seriously, Kyle!? Come on! She treated you like garbage! Why would you want to help her!”

Kyle clutched his arm lightly.

“I’m kinda used to everyone treating me like garbage,” he said sadly. Everyone there had the good sense to look reasonably ashamed of themselves, depending on their mileage. “Look, I’m not saying we should be friends with her again. I don’t know if I want her in my life because even by ‘being treated like garbage’ standards, she… you were really mean, Catra.”

Catra’s ears folded downward in a shame she knew all too well these days.

“But I also know I don’t want to leave things on bad terms,” Kyle went on. “This is a new world, a chance for us all to start new lives and I don’t want to leave anything bad from the old one. And if she’s willing to try and make amends, I’m willing to give her that chance. So we can all at least go our separate ways not feeling so… angry at each other. And besides, if she proves she’s the same old Catra… we don’t have anything to lose.”

“What about our dignity?” Lonnie asked.

Rogelio growled something.

“Yeah… we did steal that baby, didn’t we?” Lonnie admitted. Then, after a few more moments of thinking, “…Fine. But I reserve the right to leave whenever you start acting like a controlling, unhinged maniac!”

Regalio nodded in silent, noble agreement.

Catra smiled weakly.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said.

* * *

“Can I make my bat out of ice!?” Frosta shouted. “Oh wait, no, make it a like a scythe! And everyone pelts the balls at each other in a huge ice rink!”

“We already have the game in mind, Frosta, and it already has rules,” Glimmer tried to butt in but Frosta was too far gone on her tangent.

“Everyone can be on skates for crazy super speed, and there won’t be a ball! Too soft! It has to be something harder! Something that’ll really do some damage when it hits you in the face! Also, everyone’s allowed to fight each other as much as they want!”

“That sounds… fun?” Bow tried, looking and feeling worried.

“I mean, sure I’ll play your base-whatever game, but I gotta get this new game up and running!” Frosta said.

Glimmer and Bow looked extremely worried at that prospect.

* * *

“I don’t care about any of that. I just want to try out this whole baseball thing,” Huntara said. “Any sport where you use a club is alright by me!”

“It’s technically called a bat,” Adora pointed out.

“Don’t ruin this for me, Small Fry,” Huntara said and patted Adora on the back. “The Wastes are getting kinda dull anyway. Too familiar. Figured I should start traveling. Having adventures. Maybe head out into space. What do you say, Blondie?” Huntara grabbed Adora in a friendly headlock. “You wanna be my adventure buddy?”

Adora’s eyes wandered to Huntara’s enticing bicep.

“Uuuuhhhh…” Was all Adora could manage.

Catra cut in and released Adora from the headlock. She looked at Huntara with challenge in her eyes.

“She HAS an adventure buddy already,” Catra hissed. “But thanks anyway.”

Huntara grinned menacingly.

“And that’d be you, Furball?”

“Yeah, that’d be me.”

Huntara cracked her knuckles and neck.

“You look like you’d weigh twenty pounds soaking wet. But I’m still definitely joining up. I’ve just gotta see where this attitude of yours is going!”

Catra’s eyes never lost their protective defiance. Adora silently cursed her stupid wandering eyes and stupid taste in combative women.

* * *

Glimmer threw herself down on her couch in defeat.

“That’s it, Bow,” she said. “No one else is available. We only have eight.”

“No, come on,” Bow said. “There has to be someone we’re forgetting. They don’t have to be a princess.”

“But we were the Princess Alliance!” Glimmer said. “I want this team to be made up of all the all-stars of that group! And there’s no one left.”

A knock came to her door, followed by it being cracked open to reveal the friendly face of King Micah.

“Hiya, kids!” he said. “I couldn’t help but overhear from… outside your door where I was listening in, but I’m a dad and I… I mean, I’m _your_ dad and if you want, I could play a… you know—”

In the middle of his explanation, Glimmer teleported over to him, and teleported the two of them back fully into the room. She did her best to crush him in a loving embrace.

“Dad!” She shouted. “Of course it should be you! I’m… sorry I didn’t think of you before, actually.”

“Hey, it’s alright!” Micah assured his daughter. “You’re still getting used to me being around. No pressure to remember anything! You adjust to me in any way you want to!”

Glimmer murmured happily and went back to hugging Micah. Bow looked on warmly at the two.

* * *

“I’m afraid I must decline your invitation to join you on the field!” Swift Wind declared to Adora. She wasn’t actually planning asking Swift Wind. In fact, she and Catra were just taking a walk with Melog when Swift Wind suddenly appeared from the sky, but she decided to play along.

“Oh, that’s… a real shame, Swifty. Sorry to hear it.”

“Yes, even though you were once a member of the Horde, I was not! Also I am far too magical to pass your ‘no magic’ rule.”

“Right on both counts,” Catra agreed, sounding bored already.

“Besides, I’ve decided to make myself useful in other ways!”

Adora was almost too afraid to ask, but figured she had to.

“Like, what, exactly?”

“Adora, Adora, Adora,” Swift Wind said. “I’m a _people_ horse. My talents are wasted on the field. I shall tackle the most complex task of all: event coordination!”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me! You can count on me to drum up buzz, get the word out, secure snacks for the crowds, and most importantly, announce the game as it goes on! With a co-announcer. Whoever. I’ll find someone.”

“I don’t know about that, Swifty…”

“No, no!” Catra said, starting to finally care about the conversation. “This is perfect! People love games, they’ll love to see me beating Glimmer in a showdown of the ages!”

“Do you just say things without thinking about them first nowadays?” Adora asked concerned. “I really think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“That’s why I have you here,” Catra said, pulling on Adora’s arm and rubbing her face into her girlfriend's chin. “To keep me right where I need to be. Swift Wind! Go drum up buzz!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Swift Wind said, saluting with a hoof. “Come, Melog!”

Swift Wind bent down underneath Melog and picked up the confused space cat on his back. “You may not be able to be my co-announcer, but you’re my spirit person’s girlfriend’s spirit animal and darn it that has to mean something! Let’s fly!”

Melog looked back at Catra with fearful, pleading eyes, but Catra simply waved goodbye as Swift Wind took off up into the clouds.

“This is gonna end badly,” Adora said with dread heavy in her voice.

“How do I have more faith in your horse than you do?”

“You don’t know him as well as I do. He’s great at emotional support and in fights, but… complex social situations are not his strong suit.”

“Like how they’re yours?” Catra said, grinning.

“Hey, I was doing pretty well at the Princess Prom before you showed up looking like a beautiful jerk!” Adora fired back.

“You were already chewing on that foot of yours way before I showed up.”

“What!? How would you even know! Who would’ve told you anything about what I may or may not have said to Frosta at the Princess Prom!”

* * *

“I don’t want to play on either of your dumb teams in your dumb game,” Double Trouble said, examining their nails.

Catra and Glimmer exchanged a glance.

“Actually,” Glimmer said, “We weren’t going to ask you to play.”

Double Trouble peered up from their nails and looked a little hurt.

“…Oh,” they said sulkily.

“Not that I wouldn’t have asked you!” Catra cut in quickly. “You’d definitely be on the Horde Team. Because you’re my… friend?”

“That’s sweet of you to say, Kitten, but you don’t have to try so hard with me,” Double Trouble assured Catra. “I’m not on your list of good little children you have to make amends with.”

“That’s actually why we’re here,” Glimmer continued. “We need an umpire. Someone impartial to referee the game. And we figured you’d be the best person for the job.”

“Well…” Double Trouble said, thinking it over. “I do have no strong feelings about any of you one way or the other.”

“So…?”

Double Trouble stood up and clapped their hands together.

“I’ll do it!” they declared.

“Awesome!” Catra exclaimed.

“But first,” Double Trouble went on, “You have to tell me what exactly the winner gets from this. As the ‘umpire,’ I need to know the stakes. So I can get fully into character.”

Glimmer and Catra exchanged another look, this one a lot more awkward.

“Well…” Catra started. “The winner gets bragging rights.”

Double Trouble sighed disapprovingly.

“Boring, but whatever,” they said and flopped back down on their couch. Then a devious smile crossed their face. “So if the _winner_ gets bragging rights… what does the _loser_ have to do?”

* * *

Catra stood before her gathered team off to one side of the Bright Moon baseball pitch, her trusty strong blonde magic girlfriend by her side.

“Alright everyone! Gather up!” she called out. “Let’s get this thing started! Force Captain Adora!”

“Yes, Force Captain Catra?” Adora answered, her voice very prim and proper.

“Would you please hand out the equipment so we can commence the try-outs for team positions?”

“Of course, Force Captain Catra.”

“Thank you, Force Captain Adora. Yes, Force Captain Scorpia? You have a question?”

“Yeah, hi, I do,” Scorpia said, who had politely raised a claw and waited to be called on. “Actually, I have like three questions? Is that okay?”

“You can have as many questions as you want, Force Captain Scorpia,” Catra said supportively. Scorpia gave her friend a thankful smile. She really liked the new Catra. Scorpia figured she must’ve kept all her negativity in her hair.

“Awesome, great! So, first of all, more of a comment than a question, I really like that I got my old rank back. You know, even though I defected. Really makes me feel like I’m part of the old Horde again!”

“Great,” Catra said. “Glad to hear it.”

“And that actually brings me back to my second question. Now I want to be 100% supportive of this whole thing, seriously love the idea of a Horde Reunion, it’s really great cause I like all of you… but only if we aren’t trying to bring back the Horde. Right? Just want to make sure that’s off the table. You know… the Horde. Good people, bad endeavor. No offense.”

Scorpia directed that last bit at Hordak.

“None… taken,” Hordak growled. Though you could tell he was taking a little offense.

“No, Scorpia, we’re not bringing back the Horde,” Adora answered while handing everyone mitts. “This is just a game to help satisfy Catra and Glimmer’s egos. Also, to have fun. That last part is more for us.”

“Perfect!” Scorpia shouted cheerfully. “In that case… GO HORDE, WOOO! HORDE REUNION ALL THE WAY! Oh and last question: how am I going to play? The mitts look kinda… too teeny tiny for me.”

Catra grinned wickedly.

“No problem,” she assured Scorpia. “We already have a solution. Force Captain Entrapta!”

Entrapta rushed over to Scorpia and began to fit something over her pincer.

“This design was rather simple compared to my usual experiments!” She explained while tinkering. “Just had to make sure the pressure sensors were properly calibrated for the kind of exertion placed on the internal mechanisms!”

Scorpia released a few hearty laughs in agreement.

“Yeah, those sure are science words, huh?” she said merrily.

“Finished!” Entrapta declared, revealing her work. On Scorpia’s pincer was a kind of makeshift sleeve that fit over her arm. Attached to the end of it was a baseball mitt. “Now, try opening and closing your pincer!”

Scorpia gave her pincer a squeeze and in response, the mitt closed up. She looked at it with stars in her eyes.

“That is a regulation mitt if I’ve ever seen one!” she cried out in joy. “Come on, high five!”

Entrapta reached up with her hair and happily slapped the inside of Scorpia’s mitt.

“Ha! Success!” Entrapta declared. She gave Hordak a sidelong glance. “And you said it was gonna explode more than the one time it exploded!”

“I said it _might_ explode again,” Hordak said. “Most of the things we invent usually explode at least twice.”

“Yeah, I have a question?” Huntara piped up. “When are we gonna start doing ANYTHING? I’m gettin’ bored over here.”

“We’re starting right now, Force Captain Huntara!” Catra declared. Adora had finished passing around everyone’s equipment. They were all finally ready. “We also got some terrible uniforms for everyone because baseball has to be played in terrible uniforms for some reason, but those are coming later. Until then, let’s see what kind of skills you’ve all got!”

“Before we do that,” Lonnie butted in, “What are _they_ doing here?” She directed a thumb over to the other side of the pitch where the opposing team was gathered. Catra shrugged.

“There’s only one regulation field in Bright Moon, Force Captain Lonnie. So we have to share.”

“I’m beginning to suspect you’re making fun of my old command structure,” Hordak said dismally.

Catra looked hurt.

“I would NEVER do such a thing, Force Captain Hordak. Force Captain Regalio, Force Captain Kyle, you two are up first. Let’s see what kind of arm you’re hiding, Kyle!”

While Kyle fumbled to get into place, Scorpia looked over to the other team and saw Perfuma. She caught her eyeline and they waved at each other.

“Perfuma, focus!” Glimmer snapped.

Perfuma jumped back to attention.

“Sorry, sorry!” she said apologetically. “Just got a little distracted.”

“Yes, I know they’re distracting,” Glimmer said. “Because even though they may be representing the Horde, they’re still our friends. Our loved ones.”

“Also Hordak,” Mermista said. “But seriously, are we still okay with Hordak just walking around like that’s normal. Why are we all okay with that?”

“Right, and him,” Glimmer said, ignoring the last pair of questions. “The point is that this is going to be one of the toughest fights we’ve ever had! They have some heavy hitters over there, but we’re no slouches over here! No matter what Catra says, we won the war. And that victory, that Rebellion, that Alliance? Started with most of the people gathered right here. And my dad, but he’s a legacy member so it still counts!”

Micah gave his daughter a thumbs up.

“Anyway, let’s get to trying out, team!” Glimmer said. “We only have two weeks before the game, so let’s make this time count!”

Everyone on both teams got to it. Practicing hitting, catching, everything. Nothing worth mentioning here, so let’s keep the story moving.

“Okay,” Catra said a few hours later as soon as they try-out exercises were finished, “it’s looking like for our line-up, Adora is going to pitch...”

Lonnie snickered.

“If Adora’s gonna pitch, does that mean you’re gonna catch?” she asked wryly.

Adora looked away, her face turning bright red while Catra’s fur stood on end.

“No!” she shouted angrily. “It means shut up, that’s not even the right gender stereotype, and I’m gonna be on third base! Entrapta is our catcher!”

“Man, these baseball innuendos sure are spreading fast…” Scorpia mused.

“Scorpia’s on first, Kyle is on second, Lonnie is our shortstop, Huntara is in the right field, Hordak has the center, and Regalio is on the left.”

On the other side of the field, Glimmer announced: “Netossa’s gonna be our catcher, Bow is pitching (obviously), Perfuma will be on first base, I’ll be on second, Mermista will take third with Frosta as shortstop, Spinnerella on left field, my dad in center field, and Sea Hawk on the right!”

“What about uniform numbers?” Kyle asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Catra said. “You can all pick your numbers. It can be anything.”

Sea Hawk got a deliciously saucy look on his face for a moment when Glimmer answered a similar question on the other side of the field, before Mermista shot him a look.

“Not THAT number,” she grumbled him.

Sea Hawk hung his head in disappointment.

* * *

“It’s game time, people!” Swift Wind shouted into the magical microphone that boomed his voice across the packed stadium. “I’m your lovable host, hero of the Great Rebellion, and loyal steed to She-Ra, SWIFT WIIIIIIIND! And joining me today is a guy everyone can relate to, you know him, you might not love him, you’ve probably been to one of his seminars on what’s up with all the creepy Hordak clones all over the place, give it up for WRONG HORDAK!”

“I am most pleased to be here today, Brothers!” Wrong Hordak said enthusiastically. “This game shall almost certainly prove to be unifying in Etheria’s glorious light of peace and prosperity!”

“The audience can’t see you winking, buddy,” Swift Wind said. “You can just go ahead and don’t even bother. No… just… stop winking. Stop it. Stop. Okay, you know what, looks like the players are heading out to the field! So let’s focus on that instead!”

Both teams began to gather on the grass. The fans roared for the Rebels. They gave a considerate, emotionally-confused mild applause for the Horde team. Except for one rowdy section that seemed to be made up entirely of groupies from the Crimson Wastes who were holding signs supporting Huntara, Catra, and Scorpia.

Catra, Glimmer and Double Trouble stepped onto the pitching mound.

“Alright, ladies,” Double Trouble announced, holding a coin high above their head. “Time to see who decides who goes first. Who wants to call it?”

“Please, Queen Sparkles,” Catra said with a mocking bow, “I insist. You have the honors.”

“Thank you, Horde Scum,” Glimmer said proudly.

Double Trouble beamed and flipped the coin.

“Heads or wings?” they said as it spun high above them.

“Wings!”

Double Trouble caught the coin and flipped it onto the top of their hand.

“Heads,” Double Trouble revealed.

“Ooohh, too bad,” Catra said sadly with a grin on her face. “We’re up to bat first.”

“Looks like Glimmer’s Rebels are taking the field, which means the Horde is up! I tell ya, Wrong Hordak, Catra has really pulled together some surprising hitters for her team. Adora, Huntara, even Hordak himself!”

“This is a team of Brothers who are truly destined to conquer the stars with their overwhelming strength!”

“Ah, it looks like before we get started, Melog would like to say a few words to the crowd! Go ahead, little buddy, the mic’s all yours.”

There was a brief moment of reverberation before a series of meows could be heard over the loudspeaker. Everyone looked incredibly confused. All except for Catra, who had tears welling up in her eyes. Adora placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Catra sniffed, rubbing her eyes clear. “I’m good. It’s just… Melog has such a way with words. You have no idea.”

Adora could agree with that.

“Even though I could not understand our Brother’s words, the fire of glorious competition behind them could be heard plainly! Let us commence in the ball game!”

“You sure said it, W.H. And according to the batting order, team captain #11 Catra is up first! People may recall her as the person who destroyed their homes and lives, but then learned a valuable lesson about friendship and helped rebuild their homes and lives! She’s currently swinging with a Batting Average of 0, a Home Run count of 0, and a Runs Batted In count of 0. I’d like to remind everyone that this is first game any of these players have ever been in, so all their stats are going to be at 0.”

“Truly our Brothers are full of nothing but potential for Greatness!” Wrong Hordak added.

Down on the field, Catra began taking a few practice swings close to their dug-out.

“You nervous?” Adora asked.

“You kidding? I feel great! See you in a second when I’m rounding home plate…” Catra started to walk away.

“Hey Catra.”

Catra turned back around, only for Adora to quickly grab her collar and give her a kiss on the cheek. A blush spread across Catra’s face.

“For luck,” Adora said. Catra’s heart grew, her resolve was steeled, and she felt powerful as she stepped towards the plate.

“And as Catra takes her position, Rebels pitcher #13 Bow takes his place on the mound!” Swift Wind announced. “His current Earned Run Average is at 0, with 0 innings pitched so far, and 0 strikeouts. Again, there are no stats. At all. Cannot stress this enough.”

Catra got to her position and readied her bat. Bow brought the glove up to his face. The two glared fiercely at one another.

“HI CATRA!” Bow yelled, dropping his fierceness and giving her a friendly wave.

Catra looked confused, but then softened, lowering her bat and waving awkwardly.

“Hi Bow,” she called back.

“GOOD LUCK!” Bow said.

Catra glanced back over to her team’s dug-out where Adora stood.

“Already got plenty of it,” Catra quipped, getting back into her batting stance. “You’re the one who’s gonna need it!”

“We’ll see about that!’ Bow said. Their fierce glaring returned, but this time they were both smiling. Bow traded signals with Netossa. Decided on one. He wound up. Catra tightened her grip.

The ball shot out of his hand. Catra swung.

“STRIKE ONE!” Double Trouble called out.

Netossa tossed the ball back to Bow. Catra hissed at herself in frustration. Then she closed her eyes, took in a breath, and concentrated. She thought of the symbol of a golden snake swallowing its tail. The sound of wind in the trees where Perfuma took her to meditate. Adora’s face. Clarity. Her eyes opened. She readied herself again. Bow continued to smile as he wound up another pitch. Catra cracked her neck.

Bow chucked the ball.

Catra swung.

A loud clap filled the arena as she sent the ball flying high into the air. Going, going, and…

“THAT’S A HOME RUN!” Swift Wind cried out.

Bow gave a whistle as he watched the ball disappear into the far side of the arena.

“Nice hit, Catra!” he said loudly.

“Thanks, Bow!” Catra said, tossing away her bat and jogging leisurely around the bases. As she passed second, she made sure to stick her tongue out at Glimmer, who gave Catra a scowl in response.

Catra dramatically trotted onto home plate and turned, only to swept up in a hug from Adora, who carried her back to the dug-out laughing.

“You just had to set the bar that high, huh?” Adora teased.

“How can I expect the best from my team if I don’t do my best?” Catra replied. As the pair passed by the on-deck circle, Catra gave Scorpia an encouraging nod of approval. Scorpia saluted casually, held her head up confidently, and strutted to home plate.

“Up next we have #42 Scorpia!” Swift Wind said. “Definitely one of the Horde Team’s heaviest power hitters, despite having flat zeroes on all her stats. Let’s see what she’s made of! Besides heavy plated exoskeleton!”

It took two strikes and a ball before Scorpia finally made contact, sending the battle off to center field. She raced towards first base as the ball was finally passed to Perfuma standing near first. She looked blissful as she brought up her glove, running to meet Scorpia.

“I’m gonna get you~” Perfuma said in a sing-song voice. Scorpia giggled, ran around Perfuma, and out into right field.

“Oh no, you’re not~” Scorpia sing-song’d back as Perfuma gave chase, the two running around right field playfully.

“Awww…” Bow said, putting hand over his heart.

The happiness Catra was feeling from her home run drained in an instant. She dropped her head forward onto the dugout wall. Adora patted her back.

“PERFUMA!” Glimmer shouted angrily from second base. Perfuma jumped in place.

“Oh, right! Sorry!” She stuck out her tongue in determination and began to run back to first base. Scorpia caught on a second later.

“Uh oh,” she mumbled and began to run for real. Unfortunately, the two of them were in the middle of right field and Scorpia was on the far end. She was certainly faster than Perfuma, but the flower princess was using her head start advantageously. Scorpia made a mighty lead but came up inches short as Perfuma hopped onto the base.

“YOU’RE OUT!” Double Trouble yelled.

“Dang it…” Scorpia mumbled.

“Sorry,” Perfuma apologized, helping Scorpia to her feet.

“No no, you were really fast!” Scorpia insisted. “We did kinda get caught up in a moment though. Probably shouldn’t do that again.”

“Definitely not,” Perfuma said, rubbing her neck bashfully and blushing.

Scorpia walked sadly back to the dugout. She caught sight of Catra trying not to look mad and avoided her gaze. She stepped into the dugout, hoping to avoid her.

“Scorpia,” Catra said measuredly.

“Y-yeah?” Scorpia said. She looked at Catra and saw the old anger in her eyes. Then Catra saw the old sadness in Scorpia’s eyes.

_You’re a bad friend._

The words echoed in Catra's mind. She winced and looked away.

“It… it’s only the first inning,” Catra said. “It’s not a big deal. And it’s only just a game. But… please do better the next time you’re up.”

Scorpia smiled thankfully and saluted.

“You can count on me, Force Captain!” she said confidently. “I’m one and done on mistakes! I swear!”

Catra looked back at her friend, the fire of anger in her eyes having faded completely.

“It’s okay if you make another mistake,” Catra assured her with a half-smile. “But I… still love the attitude.” Catra begrudgingly raised her hand. Scorpia’s heart almost exploded with joy as she gave Catra a high five. “Good hustle, Force Captain Scorpia. Run like that all the time and they’ll never catch you.”

Scorpia nodded and turned away to take her seat. Catra fell backwards onto her own seat, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. Adora took her seat next to Catra.

“You handled that very well,” Adora said.

“This is gonna be a _really_ long game,” Catra grumbled.

* * *

The rest of the top of the first played out. The Horde managed to get three runs before they switched off with the Rebels.

“Looks like first up for the Rebels is #70 Sea Hawk!” Swift Wind said. “No, wait… scratch that…”

As Swift Wind said Sea Hawk’s number, the pirate stripped off his #70 jersey to reveal a #69 jersey underneath it.

“Taking the field is _#69_ Sea Hawk!”

Mermista looked furious.

“I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN’T USE THAT NUMBER!” She shouted at him. “YOU’RE SOOOOOO ANNOYING, I HATE YOU!”

Sea Hawk turned around, grinning his cocky grin and holding out his arms wide.

“You’re in love with me!” he responded.

“THAT’S WHY I HAAAAAATE YOU!”

Sea Hawk took his place next to the plate and pointed his bat defiantly at Adora.

“Come!” he cried out. “Show Sea Hawk what you’re made of!”

Adora cracked a cocky grin of her own.

“You’re gonna wish I hadn’t,” she said, slamming the ball menacingly into her mitt.

She pitched. Sea Hawk swung.

“STRIKE ONE!”

Another pitch, another swing.

“STRIKE TWO!”

One more pitch. Sea Hawk gave a mighty swing of his bat and—

“STRIKE THREE!” Double Trouble declared. “YOU’RE OUT!”

Sea Hawk fell to his knees.

“FAILURE!” He cried out to the Heavens. “IF ONLY BUT I COULD SET MY SOUL ON FIRE!” He wept as he dragged himself back to the dugout with only his hands, his legs dangling uselessly along the ground. He pulled himself onto the bench and laid his head onto Mermista’s lap. She looked annoyed, but she still patted his head.

“There, there,” she said vacantly.

“Wow, what a terrible performance,” Swift Wind said in disappointment. “I mean I like the guy, but sheesh. Hopefully the next batter does a little better. And indeed it looks like we have #1 Queen Glimmer herself!”

From the stands, Castaspella cheered obnoxiously loud, sending up small fireworks and shouting encouragement.

Glimmer did her best to not feel embarrassed as she got up to bat and stood ready.

“I hope you know I’m not gonna take it easy on you!” Adora called out to her.

“Like I’d have it any other way!” Glimmer called back.

Adora nodded and leaned forward, getting ready to trade signs with Entrapta.

“SHE’S GOT A SMALLER THAN NORMAL STRIKE ZONE!” Entrapta yelled out. “YOU SHOULD TRY TRICKING HER BY PRIMARILY THROWING CURVE BALLS!”

Adora sighed.

“We use the hand signs, Entrapta!” Adora yelled back. “Remember?”

“Oh… right!” Entrapta said. “MY BAD!”

“That’s okay…” Adora said, trailing off. She glanced over to third base. Catra was hitting her head against her glove repeatedly.

Adora looked back at Glimmer and did her best to strike out her friend, but she still managed to get a triple, sending her right to third base. Glimmer looked smugly at Catra, who was doing her best ignore the princess standing right beside her.

_Catra was right. This was going to be a long game._

* * *

**Top of the Second Inning**

“Ooooohhh, tough break for #17 Huntara! Those pop fly balls are real easy to grab with regular hands. Not so much with hooves! Hence why I’m up here!” Swift Wind said. “As #14 Hordak heads up to bat, it looks like Bow keeps eyeballing #85 Adora who’s looking just a little bit slippery.”

“You’re not gonna steal third,” Glimmer challenged.

“Oh, I’m gonna steal third,” Adora countered.

“Frosta will stop you,” Glimmer warned.

“I’ll jump right over her.”

“No you won’t.”

“Yes, I—”

Hordak smacked the ball skidding into left field.

“—Will!” Adora shot for third. Spinnerella snagged the ball off the ground and lobbed it to Frosta. With incredible leg strength, Adora managed to leap straight over Frosta… who then proceeded to grab Adora’s ankle and yank her to the ground. It wasn’t a lot of force, but it was enough to send Adora down into the dirt. With a hand still on Adora’s ankle, Frosta caught the ball in her mitt.

“You’rrrrrreee outta there!” she said forcefully.

“Told you so!” Glimmer shouted.

“I really need to start training more outside of She-Ra…” Adora reflected, spitting out the dirt in her mouth.

**Bottom of the Second Inning**

“What a hit from #7 King Micah himself! Looks like that’s sending #49 Netossa right to third!” Swift Wind remarked.

Netossa rounded second, ready to charge for third. Just then the ball came from over her shoulder and landed into Catra’s mitt. She gave Netossa a toothy grin and crouched for action.

She wasn’t going for the base.

Netossa gritted her teeth. No spray bottle this time.

Catra dashed forward, mitt raised ready for a sweeping motion. Netossa had to think of something quick. She searched her mind for a plan, a contingency she should exploit. Only one particular one came to mind. Her own.

As Catra neared closer, Netossa slid to the ground. Catra was taken aback.

She knows that just makes her an easier target, doesn’t she?

Catra reached down to secure her win, but in the last moments of Netossa’s slide, she shifted her momentum with her arms, spinning out her legs in a wide sweeping motion. The movement carried her body off to the side of where Catra was, the large arc of her legs shrinking as she willed the wild energy she possessed to condense, her legs folding out, then in, just before Catra’s mitt made contact. Catra blinked in surprise as Netossa spin-danced her way right around her.

The spin turned into a roll, taking her all the way to third base. Netossa unfolded flat on her back on top of the base, breathing heavily.

“I think I’m gonna barf,” she groaned.

From the dugout, Spinnerella clapped happily and turned to Bow.

“I taught her that move,” she said with pride.

Catra, meanwhile, was kicking herself.

“Hey Catra?” Adora called out from the pitcher’s mound. “Maybe just go for the base next time.”

“Yeah!?” Catra screamed. “Yeah, I’ll just go… for the base…” her words lost energy and she whispered the last few in embarrassment.

Adora gave her a thumbs up.

**Top of the Third Inning**

“The ball is on a fated path towards the center field, Brothers!” Wrong Hordak announced. “The 98th Brother of the Horde Team, Rogelio, must be feeling the cold sweat of inevitability upon his brow!”

Indeed, Rogelio was slowing down his run as he saw the ball’s arc slowly descend. It looked to be an easy catch.

“I GOT IT!” King Micah yelled.

“I GOT IT!” Sea Hawk yelled.

They both had their eyes on the ball and not on each other.

Glimmer looked at the coming disaster with a sense of dread fascination. Surely it couldn’t really happen. Right? No way.

Micah and Sea Hawk slammed into each other, both falling to the ground. The ball landed on the grass between them.

Glimmer sat down, laid down flat on her back, and then rolled over to her side into a fetal position.

**Bottom of the Third Inning**

Bow stepped up to the plate. After tapping the bat against his shoe, he raised his head high and pointed his bat towards center field.

“What’s this!?” Swift Wind announced, shocked. “It appears Bow is calling his shot!”

Adora rolled her eyes.

“Okay, sure,” she muttered to herself. She stood up tall, readying the ball. She whipped out her best curved pitch, fierce and unpredictable.

Bow smashed the ball and it flew straight on towards center field and beyond the fence.

Adora looked dumbfounded.

“Master archer!” Bow explained, shrugging, as he ran to first.

“THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!” Adora shouted angrily.

**Top of the Fourth Inning**

“The 14th Brother Hordak is almost certainly assured a double with that mighty swing of his angelic bat!”

Going full pelt, Hordak charged for second base. He saw the ball still too far away to beat him to his goal. He smiled wickedly. It was all too eas—

A stabbing pain shot up his side. Hordak flinched and cried out, stumbling and dropping to the ground. He clutched his side, trying his best not to move. The pain was blinding, all-consuming. His breaths came ragged as he attempted to control the pain and his reaction to it.

“Hey... are you okay?”

Hordak looked up. It was Glimmer, kneeling beside him. She was holding the ball in her mitt but had not touched him with it. She did not look concerned, but there was a dark seriousness to her expression. Eye narrowed, a frown set deep and tight into her face. Hordak looked away.

“I am... fine,” he lied.

Glimmer exhaled sharply. She opened her mitt, letting the ball slide off it and to the ground. She stood and offered a hand.

“Can you stand?”

Hordak looked up at her in restrained surprise.

“You do not have to—”

“Are you conquering Etheria, or are you playing ball with me?” she asked sternly.

Hordak did not answer. He just bowed his head.

“Then, yeah, I have to.”

Still feeling the dull throb of pain, Hordak began to reach up a hand, but was suddenly stopped when Entrapta forced herself between them and started looking over Hordak.

“I knew I should have run a ninth diagnostic on your exoskeleton!” she chided herself. “Even though Adora healed you back to a stable state, your physical degradation wasn’t subsided… maybe it’s some kind of leftover from Prime’s control? Or a conditioned pre-programmed natural cellular instability designed to keep clone bodies in a more easily controlled state…”

As Entrapta rattled off, Glimmer watched her work without a word. She just stood there, looking over her old enemy.

As Entrapta finally finished, she lifted Hordak’s face to her own.

“That should do it!” she declared. “How are you feeling?”

Hordak breathed in and out. The pain was gone.

“Better,” he said. “Thank you.”

Entrpata smiled, leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Great!” she exclaimed. She shot up, helping Hordak to his feet. He looked down at Glimmer from his full height. Despite his advantage in stature, he still felt small under her gaze.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Glimmer said. “Take your base.”

Hordak blinked in confusion.

“But I—”

“Would have gotten there first if you hadn’t fallen,” Glimmer said. “So go take your base.”

Hordak looked over to Double Trouble, who had sauntered up to see what was going on. They shrugged.

“She said take the base, so take the base, Gruesome,” they said.

Hordak was puzzled, but walked slowly over to the base, helped along by Entrapta. When they got there, she hugged him tightly and retreated back to the dugout followed closely by Double Trouble going back to their position. Glimmer picked up the ball she had dropped and tossed it to Bow. She walked silently over to second and looked back towards home plate without sparing Hordak a second glance.

He avoided looking at her.

**Bottom of the Fifth Inning**

Mermista stood on third, ready to snap to home as soon as that ball was in the air. Catra had finished delivering a series of hand signals to Adora, who seemed confused, but nodded anyway. As she turned away, the third base residents remained in stony silence for only a moment before one of them spoke up.

“Hey.”

It was Catra.

“What,” Mermista replied coldly. She still didn’t like Catra, even after she had helped coordinate a rebuild of Salineas. And also did some grunt work. And organized a charity drive along with Perfuma and Adora. Didn’t matter. Mermista still didn’t forgive her and wanted nothing to do with her.

“That was a… really good triple,” Catra said.

“You’re not gonna psyche me out,” Mermista stated solemnly.

“I was just trying to give you a compliment.”

“Maybe you could try giving me a not-destroyed kingdom.”

“I helped—”

“Destroy it? Yeah, I know, I saw.”

“STRIKE ONE!” Double Trouble called. Glimmer shook her bat in annoyance.

“I just want to try and makes things as right as I can with everyone I hurt,” Catra said.

“Can you live for a million years?” Mermista deadpanned. “You might get to a tenth of the people you hurt by then.”

“STRIKE TWO!”

“…Huh,” Catra said, almost chuckling. “I definitely deserve that.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“I guess it makes sense after the way I acted, I’d get stuck with being treated unreasonably.”

“BALL!”

Mermista shot Catra a furious look.

“Unreasonable!?”

“Yeah, unreasonable. It’s a long word. Look it up.”

“After what you did, how is the way I’m acting unreasonable!?”

“Because I’m trying to make things right and you’re not giving me an opportunity!”

“BALL TWO!”

“Well, you can’t make it right. So stop trying.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, why’s that?”

“You’re Adora’s friend. I have to make it right.”

“BALL THREE!”

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m never gonna stop trying to be your friend. Because you’re Adora’s friend and you’re important to her. So your friendship is important to me, Fishstick.”

“FOUL BALL!”

“…Sorry,” Catra apologized.

“…Ugh, whatever.”

“Look, if we could avoid each for the rest of our lives, I’d gladly give you all the space you want. But we can’t. _I_ have to make this work. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I won’t ever stop trying to be your friend. And… I need your help. I’m not… cool enough to do this on my own.”

“BALL FOUR! TAKE YOUR BASE, GLITTER QUEEN!”

“ADORA!” Glimmer shouted angrily. “WHY!?”

“It’s a compliment!” Adora insisted. “You’re a heavy hitter!” Glimmer took her place on first base. Adora glanced over to Catra. They shared a curt, inperceptible nod. With no one on second, Mermista stayed on third.

“Well?” Catra demanded.

“…These uniforms are lame,” Mermista said. Catra stared at her for a moment, before looking away, matching Mermista’s cool energy.

“So lame,” Catra agreed.

“I mean, seriously.”

“Seriously.”

“I… always thought your second Horde uniform was way cooler than your first.”

“Thanks. I actually always thought you were way too cool to be a Princess. You know, when I hated princesses. Which is why I attacked your kingdom. I was super jealous.”

“I know that’s not true, but thanks… Hey. I guess, like, if you want, maybe we could try to… get along some time together. At, like… a sleepover. It’ll be lame.”

“That sounds suuuuuuper lame,” Catra said. “But… it could be cool.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’ll talk about how annoying Sea Hawk and Adora are.”

“God, they are SO annoying.”

“SOOOOOOOO ANNOYING.”

**Top of the Seventh Inning**

Catra, Hordak, and Lonnie each had their own base. And Adora was next up to bat.

“Here we go, ladies and gentlemen and all the beautiful people in between!” Swift Wind announced. “As the bases stand loaded with two outs, #85 Adora takes to the field again! This is her shot at a huge gain for the Horde Team and securing an even bigger lead as we head into the final innings!”

Adora walked with purpose across the field. The stands cheered. It didn’t matter which team she was on; they all knew her as She-Ra. As ridiculous as this whole thing was, this moment felt really good. Having an actual crowd cheering her on.

Not that she ever needed crowds. She only ever needed a few people. She looked to Bow on the mound. He looked as loving as ever, but he did have a challenging glint in his eye. Adora looked to Glimmer on second base. The same glint, but also the same love. And then she looked to third base where Catra stood wound like a spring ready to burst. She winked at Adora and nodded to the home plate. Adora knew exactly what she was saying.

_Bring me home again._

Adora stood tall next to the plate and readied her bat. Bow wasn’t going to make this easy on her. His face became a mask of concentration. There were no more words of friendly encouragement or quips to be traded. There was only the game now.

Adora shook out her arms and raised the bat.

Bow traded a few signs with Netossa before winding up and sending a pitch hurtling at Adora.

“STRIKE ONE!” Double Trouble declared.

Adora grunted in frustration. She hadn’t swung. It looked like a ball, but it was still in her strike zone.

She got ready again. Bow caught the ball and juggled it a few times before getting into his stance.

He threw his pitch.

Adora swung.

“STRIKE TWO!”

Adora squeezed her eyes in frustration and pushed her head into the bat. She looked upward and then on reflex looked towards third base. Catra didn’t seem annoyed or disappointed. Even though she stood far away, Adora could tell she wore a slanted smile and had an eyebrow cocked.

_What? Is that really all you got?_

Adora scoffed lightly and shook her head in amusement. She took in a deep breath and held her bat high.

Bow took his time winding up.

In a low whisper, Adora said this to herself:

“For the Honor of Greyskull.”

There was no real magic in those words, but Adora could feel the tingle of the magic of determination spread through her body.

The ball left Bow’s fingertips and flew fast.

Adora swung hard.

_CRACK!_

The ball launched high and wide, up over the field and into the night sky. Adora threw her bat away and charged towards first base. In her mind, she only saw the next base. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see movement in the outfield. Hadn’t been an automatic home run, but no had caught the ball. Adora doubled her pace as she stepped onto second. The ball was down now, far off at the wall. She could see Lonnie a base ahead of her at third, rushing forward with her own speed. Hordak must’ve gotten to home by now.

More sounds of activity. Where was the ball now? Adora could feel its presence closing in as she rounded third. The thought of stopping was a brief flash in her mind as she continued her sprint towards home plate. Mere feet from the plate, Adora could hear a faint whistling sound through the blood pumping in her ears.

The ball.

She was now literally racing the ball. Netossa was raising her mitt. There was no more time.

Adora slid to the ground, leg extending desperately towards the plate. The cloud of dust kicked up from her power slide obscured everything. Dirt stung here eyes as her slide finished and she felt Netossa’s mitt tap her leg. But had she touched the base before that? She couldn’t see where her foot ended.

For that brief second, Adora’s universe went quiet.

“SAFE!”

She groaned triumphantly and fell backwards onto the ground.

“AN IN-FIELD GRAND SLAM!” Swift Wind cried out with equal measures of amazement and pride. “THAT’S MY PERSON!”

Adora rolled over and got to her feet slowly. She tried brushing the dust off her uniform, but was picked up by someone. She looked down to see Catra twirling her around and around.

“That’s my girl!” she shouted out for all to hear, her voice cracking with laughter. “That’s my beautiful blonde bad-ass!”

Adora could feel tears start to sting her eyes.

And then she felt herself raise up higher in the air as Huntara picked up both her and Catra in a tight embrace.

“Way to go, Blondie!” Huntara shouted. Adora traded an awkward smile with Catra. The two reached out and held hands in Huntara’s embrace. As the giant woman paraded the two around, Adora could see Hordak wheezing off to one side, Entrapta talking excitedly at him and rubbing his back. Lonnie sat triumphantly atop Rogelio’s shoulders, Kyle hopping up and down next to them. Scorpia had her claws raised high in the sky, whooping, and leading the crowd in a synchronized chant of ‘A-Dor-A, A-Dor-A!’

When Adora looked towards the Rebels, she saw Bow smiling from the mound, his arms folded, and head tilted. He mouthed “nice one” or maybe he didn’t’ actually mouth it. The crowd was really loud. Adora saw Glimmer with a sad smile of her own. Pride at seeing her friend succeed and cheered on by a crowd, but clearly still feeling the bite of having lost such a huge lead. Adora could see the same mixed reactions from the other members of the Rebels. The only one who was clearly angry was Frosta, who was punching the ground with ice-covered fists.

“What a way to head into the seventh inning stretch!” Swift Wind declared. “I think everyone’s gonna need a breather after that!”

The energy of the moment began to fade away. The crowd quieted as they all released their adrenaline. Huntara, contrarily, refused to put down Adora and Catra.

“Uhh, Huntara?” Adora tried.

“You can put us down now!” Catra chimed in.

“Why don’t you make me, Furball?” Huntara said challengingly, squeezing the two of the tighter.

“Put me down, put me down, put me down!” Catra demanded in anger. She leaned down and bit Huntara’s arm.

“Ha! You think that little pinprick bothers me?” Huntara quipped.

Catra then opened her mouth wider and licked Huntara’s arm with an obnoxiously loud “melel!”

“Okay, that was pretty gross,” Huntara admitted. “Also… surprisingly soft. What’s up with your tongue? I thought you were a cat, how do clean yourself?”

Catra blushed heavily and looked away in annoyed embarrassment. Adora cleared her throat.

“She takes baths and showers,” Adora explained. “But she still doesn’t like water and has to have help sometimes…”

Huntara blinked.

“Oh,” was all she said. “I swear I’ve seen you lick your arms though. What’s up with that?”

“It…” Catra started, swallowing hard, “…it feels nice.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Huntara was still holding the two of them.

“…Please put us down now.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Huntara said quickly, putting them both down on the ground. “I’m, uhh, gonna go get some water.” She walked away, avoiding eye contact with either Adora or Catra. The two of them stood there, having all their glee at the earlier victory replaced with embarrassment.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Catra grumbled. “But…” She shared a quick smile with Adora. “Good job.” She sped-walked away, wanting to give this moment as much time and space as it needed to be forgotten.

Adora walked to the other direction, her teammates giving her various forms of congratulations as she went to go sit down near the fence. She collected her thoughts and sighed in absolute joy.

“That was one heck of a show,” Double Trouble piped up, taking a seat next to her. “You may have just clinched this whole thing.”

“You think so?” Adora asked.

“Oh sure. You just have to keep this lead going and you’ll be celebrating complete victory in no time. Ah, a shame, really.”

Adora shot them a look.

“I thought you were supposed to be impartial,” Adora said.

“Oh, I am, don’t you worry,” Double Trouble assured her. “I’m content with playing out this whole thing fair and square. Even though that’ll mean missing out on seeing Catra lose.”

Adora titled her head in confusion.

“I thought you didn’t have any grudges against Catra. I was actually really hoping that you didn’t. She already has a full plate to work through.”

Double Trouble waved away Adora’s concerns.

“You misunderstand,” they said. “I don’t want to see Catra lose, I just want to see what she’ll have to do when she loses.”

“What? We’re playing for bragging rights, Double Trouble.”

Double Trouble’s head snapped towards Adora and a wicked grin took shape across their face.

“Did Catra not tell you?” they mused and then snickered in glee. “Oh, of course she didn’t tell you! How could she!”

Adora frowned at that.

“Catra tells me everything,” Adora said firmly. “She wouldn’t lie.”

“Oh don’t you get all worked up now. This isn’t one of those big relationship secrets to get all bent out of shape about. I mean, given what it is…”

“What, already!?” Adora demanded. “Spit it out!”

“Oh you sweet Innocent Golden Goddess,” Double Trouble mused. “As the umpire, I was told exactly what the real stakes are. And before the game, Glimmer and Catra agreed that whoever lost would have to clean up all of Bright Moon castle… in a maid outfit.”

Adora’s mind spun in place.

“They… what.”

“Oh you heard me.”

“…You’re lying.”

“What would I have to gain?”

Adora’s mind spun some more.

“So… you’re saying that… if we lose… Catra…”

“Has agreed to wear a maid outfit.”

Never has a conflict ripped Adora’s soul in two in such a way.

She gulped nervously.

“So… hey… you know about… morality stuff, right?”

Double Trouble’s smile somehow got even wider.

“Oh you should definitely throw the game.”

Adora raised a palm towards Double Trouble in defense.

“That’s not what I was—”

“Oh please, of course that’s what you want to do. It’s what I want too. Like I said, as much as I’m sure Queenie would rock that look, seeing my favorite kitty cat all bashful and maided-out would just tickle me lime!”

Then they frowned and raised their hands upward in mock disappointment.

“But I’ve sadly committed to my role as an impartial mediator,” they said sadly. Then they cracked an eye over to Adora, her mind clearly abuzz with activity. “If only there was some other party who could make all my dreams come true. Ah, if only.”

Double Trouble stood up and patted themselves off.

“I’m sure in the end, what will be, will be,” they said.

Adora sat there for a few moments more. Her mind raced with the possibilities and outcomes.

She thought about Catra. Their lives together, moments they shared, their fights, the nights they had passed through in both peace and passion. Then she imagined all of that again, but with Catra dressed as a maid. Her face pinched in immature glee. A little bashful blush appeared on her cheeks as her knees knocked together in joy.

* * *

“HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST!?” Catra groaned loudly. “WE WERE DOING SO WELL! WHAT HAPPENED!?”

It was a few hours after the game had ended. Despite the Horde’s lead, somehow the Rebels managed to snag a surprising string of home runs, eventually leading to a remarkably close win over the Horde team. Adora walked as if everything was completely normal, like she doesn’t know she had purposely thrown easy pitches to ensure the Rebels won. The two were now heading back to their room, the defeat crushing Catra.

“Yeah, it’s a… real weird thing that just happened,” Adora said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Guess you’ll have to wear that maid outfit now, huh…”

Catra shot Adora a look of betrayal. She didn’t buy it for a second. The dots connected in her mind immediately.

“Who told you!? Also, double standard!” she shouted accusingly.

“Double Trouble,” Adora admitted. “And it’s not a double standard.”

“I am going to KILL THEM! And it IS a double standard! I can’t use my feminine wiles to manipulate you, but you can throw a game to get me into a maid outfit!? Double standard!”

“It’s not a double standard, Catra!”

“How is it not!”

Adora threw herself around Catra in an affectionately tight hug.

“Because you’re gonna look SO CUTE in your maid outfit!”

Catra groaned in disgust.

“My own girlfriend!” she lamented. “Who’s supposed to protect me and care about me, BETRAYS ME!”

“Catra, you are the strongest, bravest, most honorable person I have ever known.”

“Can’t I go back to being weak, and cowardly, and dishonorable?”

“Nope!” Adora declared happily. “You’re too good now. And you’re too good to not live up your end of an agreement even though you know I betrayed you. And you’ll do it because I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Catra said sourly.

“Hey,” Adora said, slipping her fingers through Catra’s in reassurance. “I mean it. Trust me.”

Catra looked worried, but gripped Adora’s hand all the same.

“And, frankly, you should’ve trusted me to begin with and told me everything,” Adora chided. “That way you would’ve been way more prepared for my sudden, yet inevitable, betrayal.”

Catra sighed.

“I guess… I did walk right into it this one. Like always.”

“You’ll learn someday,” Adora said, kissing Catra on the cheek.

“But… you will be there, right?”

“I won’t let things get out of hand. I promise.”

Those were the magic words that finally made Catra truly relent. But her stomach still felt queasy with nerves at the thought of doing something so embarrassing.

* * *

Adora and Glimmer waited outside Adora and Catra’s room, pacing and eagerly awaiting the reveal.

“I don’t even know if I have this stupid thing on right!” Catra called out from behind the door.

“Oh she definitely has it on right,” Double Trouble replied from behind the door as well. “She looks, just… well, without further ado…”

The door flew open.

Adora’s eye grew wide ethereal stars. Catra looked… majestic.

The maid outfit Netossa had crafted was outstanding. Classic black and white design with lace stockings and gloves, and a skirt that reached just below her knees. The thing that stood out special was a lacy belled collar that hung around Catra’s neck. She looked nervous and embarrassed, but she lived up to her end of the bargain. Adora had never been prouder of her girlfriend.

She walked up and gently took hold of Catra’s arm, intertwining it with her own.

“Did I mention how amazing you are before?” Adora said.

“idon’tlikeit,” Catra said in a strained grumble as Adora led them down the hall.

“Toodles, ladies!” Double Trouble called after them. “Don’t mind me, just taking all the mental pictures in the world. Oh, and do keep your claws sheathed, Kitten! We wouldn’t want you to rip your uniform!”

Glimmer trotted up next to them.

“Are you ready to start your cleaning service?” she asked smugly.

“…Yes, Mistress Glimmer,” Catra said sourly.

“Good!” Glimmer teleported away and returned with a cart of cleaning supplies. “Start in the throne room and make your way around the castle as you deem necessary.”

“Yes, Mistress Glimmer,” Catra repeated with an even more sour note in her voice. Glimmer waved, winked at Adora, and teleported away.

Catra pushed the cart down the halls toward the throne room, the bell around her neck ringing playfully every step of the way. As she walked down the halls, it became clear that there were significantly less people than what Catra expected. In fact… there were no people. She looked at Adora, who had a knowing smile plastered all over her face.

“You made the bet with Glimmer, and Double Trouble had to fulfill their whole mediator thing, but otherwise…” Adora cozied up close to Catra. “No one gets to make you feel bad about looking this cute.”

Catra felt a blush on her face and she purred in appreciation.

“If they can’t be supportive and love the cute things you do with understanding, then they don’t deserve you looking this cute,” Adora said definitively.

“H-how’d you get everyone out?” Catra asked.

Adora looked at Catra with her dumbest, full-of-herself grin.

“I’m She-Ra, that’s how,” Adora boasted, cupping her own chin in egotistical splendor. “And I have Bow, Scorpia, and Entrapta watching the perimeter just the in case.”

“You’re all doing this… just so I won’t feel bad?”

“Well, not any _more_ worse anyway. Just because I wanted to see you in a cute outfit, doesn’t mean I want you to suffer. Unless… you think letting me see like this is bad.”

Catra looked down and away, blushing hard.

“I… guess I don’t mind when it’s just you.”

Adora stopped the cart. Catra looked towards her. She felt Adora’s hand upon her cheek. Purring loudly, she leaned into the touch. Adora brought her face up and their lips met. The moment lasted for a blissful eternity. Then as eternity passed, they resumed their walk to the throne room.

“But…” Adora said slowly, continuing where they had left off, “They are wondering if they can see you later… if you’re okay with that. If you’re not comfortable with it—”

“It’s fine,” Catra said in resignation. “I ruined any chance of Bow taking me seriously the first time I sneezed in front of him, Scorpia deserves to have whatever she wants, and Entrapta is… Entrapta. Just… be there with me.”

Adora smiled.

“Of course I will be.”

The conversation trailed off as they arrived in the throne room. Catra began to unload supplies when she saw Adora was pulling supplies off the cart with her.

“What are you doing?” Catra asked. “You already cleared everyone out. You don’t have to help me clean.”

“Yes I do,” Adora replied. “You were the worst at cleaning up the barracks. Even when you were actually trying. Octavia always made you do it twice. And I know you don’t like wearing that thing, so I want to be sure you don’t have to clean the castle twice.”

Catra’s heart filled with gratitude.

“Well… thanks,” Catra said, pulling more supplies with her back turned to Adora. “Gotta say, I can’t wait to take this dumb thing off.”

Adora then stepped behind Catra, protectively wrapping her arms around her maided catgirl.

“I can’t wait to help you take it off,” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear.

Catra’s fur stood on end and her face broke out in a blush.

Maybe losing a war does have its benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to revealing everyone's uniform number, but here they are just for reference:
> 
> Pitcher: Adora #85  
> Catcher: Entrapta #3  
> First Base: Scorpia #42  
> Second Base: Kyle #99  
> Third Base: Catra #11  
> Shortstop: Lonnie #97  
> Right Field: Huntara #17  
> Center Field: Hordak #14  
> Left Field: Regalio #98
> 
> Pitcher: Bow #13  
> Catcher: Netossa #49  
> First Base: Perfuma #24  
> Second Base: Glimmer #1  
> Third Base: Mermista #0  
> Shortstop: Frosta #12  
> Right Field: Sea Hawk #69  
> Center Field: Micah #7  
> Left Field: Spinnerella #51
> 
> I like the numbers I gave most the characters. They feel appropriate for one reason or another.
> 
> Thanks for reading and indulging in this story! Hope you had a good time!


End file.
